Baldi
Baldi, also known as Professor BaldiFile:PhonePoster.png, and his possible full name Baldi Baldimore, is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Baldi is the teacher of the school, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the player answers the math problems correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. Appearance Baldi is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure with long, skinny fingers, a pale body, large red lips and a bald head except for what seems to be a single hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Mechanics When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think! Pad™, his face will distort so he appears to be frowning intensely (becoming angry) , and his eyebrows will furrow, making an angry expression. He will then no longer appear in the You Can Think! Pad™ for any of the rest of the notebooks. After the Player exits the You Can Think Pad™ after getting their first problem wrong, Baldi begins chasing the player through the Schoolhouse making an audible smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand as he moves slowly or fast. Baldi is the main threat in the school. He is the only one in the school that can give the player a game over if he gets to the player. Unlike other characters, Baldi's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the player's direction every time he makes a “spank" sound with his ruler. Baldi puts three problems in all the notebooks which the player must answer correctly, otherwise, if the player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's spank intervals become shorter, thus making him move more often. Note: Every notebook (Except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem that cannot be solved, thus meaning every notebook the player collects always make Baldi's spank intervals shorter eventually to the point where he at least reaches his lowest max speed that would be 7 times his beginning speed after all the notebooks are collected. As much as Baldi chases the player, he can actually lose track of the player if the player uses one of the distracting items or gets far enough from Baldi. Baldi at this point will have no idea where the player is and will simply go around the school, continuing so until either the player gets back in sight of Baldi or the player opens a door, which Baldi will then be back on track of the player. (The player can use WD-NoSquee to bypass the door mechanic to keep Baldi lost a bit longer.) In the end, if at any point Baldi catches the player Baldi will shift the players view straight to his face, making a very loud startling noise then presenting the player with the game over screen: a black screen along with a random item commonly used in schools (or commonly associated with children) in the middle of the black screen. Afterwards, the game will reset back to the main menu. (If the player was playing in endless mode, on the black screen there will be text on the bottom informing the player how many notebooks they collected in the end). As of the 1.3 update, Baldi's speed mechanic was changed, when Baldi reaches a certain speed he will gradually slow down a bit after a while, making him a bit slower overall and making it possible to find a secret ending which can only be achieved by getting all problems wrong. Quotes * "Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse." * "You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors." * "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special!" * "Problem 1." * "Problem 2." * "Problem 3." * "0. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9." * "+. -. ×. =." * "Ah-ha! You've got it!" * "Great job! That's right!" * "Good one." * "You're doing fantastic!" * "I can't believe it; you're incredible!" * "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter! Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up! Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." *Jumpscare Noise Unused *"Divided by (÷)." Sounds Trivia * Baldi is to be the only real staff in the school besides the Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth noting that despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse rather than the Principal of the Thing's Schoolhouse. * Baldi is one of three characters that are CGI models, the others being It's a Bully and 1st Prize. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a poorly-drawn comic he made called "Baldimore" https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153. * If the player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from you, he will immediately know where you are (even if you are using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorientating item), and he will catch you in about 3 to 5 seconds. It is impossible to escape him once this happens. **This has been fixed in V1.3, limiting only 1 wrong answer per notebook. * Originally Baldi was married, but even Mystman12 is not sure if it can be considered canon.https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/999000224902320133. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. * Originally Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green shirt.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Baldi is, along with Arts and Crafters and It's a Bully, one of the few evil characters of the game. * If you collect all notebooks but get all of the questions wrong, you can view the secret ending which takes place in Baldi's Office. * Baldi's face makes a reference to Caillou, a character from the PBS Kids series "Caillou". * Baldi's flat nose and voice sometimes look alike, because they are a reference to Squidward Tentacles from Nickelodeon's series "SpongeBob SquarePants". * Mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1005133873267773442 * Baldi moves faster than any character in the game. Meaning he is the fastest character in the game. Glitches * If the player goes to a corner in the Principal's Office, Baldi can't catch them but they are stuck until they walk into him so the game ends. Gallery Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the math game. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the player gets a problem wrong. Wave.gif|Baldi waving at the Player at the start of the game. Baldhead.png|Baldi standing idle. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. 71DA2B40-09D1-404B-8321-F4393980B7D3.jpeg|Baldi on the title screen. Baldiscreen.png|Ditto, but with "Don't forget FUN!" Baldi_pause_menu.gif|Baldi's heads in the pause menu. Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen. New Win.png|Baldi at the uncommon ending dead.png|Baldi jumpscaring the Player. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a sad face and with a no face. BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen wtih a happy face and with a yes face. BA8FB49D-7101-44CE-962C-B99E6252FF51.jpeg|Baldi drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:School Staff